Bestfriends
by meagancullen
Summary: Bella and Edward dated but became best friends after they broke up. Is that all there is or are they still in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing..........................well may be I would be but not as much..........*sigh* I love him!!!!**

**summary-**

Okay so Bella and Edward are had dated for a year and were each others first loves. But they broke up with Bella moved away. They stayed friends didn't see each other much. When she moved back they had both moved on with their lives. They became best friends after she moved back but is there still something there?

**chapter 1- my life**

I looked around at my crazy friends. I love them but they are nuts. Okay let me introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan. I'm 19 and I have brown eyes and long brown hair with blond highlights. I live with my mom Renee and my little brother Chris who is 16. I also have another brother who is 16 and two little sisters who are 7 and 11. They are my world and I love them.

I have three best friends that I have known since I was 5. Their names are Alice, Rosalie, and Meagan. I also have another best friend Edward. Then there's Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. Meagan is dating Edward and I am dating Louis who is Emmett older brother. I seems weird because all of our boyfriends with the Exception of Edward have all known each other since they were young also. We didn't plan it, that was it just how it happened. Alice started dating Jasper so we all starting hanging out together and we all seemed to click. Edward met Meagan through me. Edward and I met in 9th grade. We started dating and were together for a year. We broke up because I had moved to my dads and he said he couldn't do a "long distance" relationship. Oh yeah the next county that is such a long distance. But I guess at 14 when you don't drive it is hard. I'm not mad or anything I love Edward he was my first love and will always have a special place in my heart. What was I saying oh yeah. So when I moved back Edward and I started hanging out all the time and he became my best friend. So when Meagan started liking him I helped hook them up. They are so cute together.

So currently we are sitting in Rose, Emmett, and Louis's living room hanging out and watching wrestling. I don't really care for it, but they all like it so I just sit and pretend to interested. I don't really get interested til John Cena comes on. He is so sexy. At that moment all the guys started play fighting and trying to imitate the moves they saw on t.v. Anyone could tell this wasn't going to end well. Especially because Emmett was playing. Emmett is like the size of a bear.

"Guys stop or your going to break something." Rosalie screamed. At that moment Emmett tossed Louis to the floor. When he fell he also hit a chair which hit another chair that knocked into the table and sent my glass flying on me. Rose growled in frustration. Everyone else just laughed as my rum and coke went tumbling to my lap. I tried to be angry but even I had to laugh. I was sort of the klutz of the group. Anything and everything seemed to find me. I always spilled stuff and tripped over my feet. So it wasn't a surprise that out of all the drinks on the table mine was the one to fall.

I got up and walked to Louis's room to change clothes. I jumped in the shower first so I wouldn't be sticky and then pulled on my good girl gone bad sleepy pants and a baggy shirt. When I walked out everyone had calmed down and Emmett came over to me.

"Bells I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you spill your drink. Normally I would yell at you because that's a party foul but since I did it then I shall be the one getting the punishment." He said looking worried. Our punishment for spilling your drink was to make you take a shot of the liquor you hated the most. It helped minimize the spills on the carpet because no one wanted to to do that.

"It's okay Em honestly my drink would've found it's way into my lap sooner or later." I chuckled as I said this. Then he pulled me into one of his big bear hugs and my oxygen was cut off.

"Em can't breathe." I managed to get out. He dropped me quickly and I gasped for air.

"Jeez Em what did you do to my girlfriend." Louis said walking over to me. He handed me a new drink and then looked me up and down. I looked down at myself and then froze. I hadn't realized that the shirt I was wearing was Edwards. He had left it my house one night and it became mine. I slept with it every night because it was comfortable. Edward and I were so close that normally I wouldn't have felt weird being caught in one if his shirts. But when I packed to stay with Louis I usually left his shirt at home so I didn't cause problems.

Louis wasn't exactly comfortable with how close I was with him. The whole him being my ex had something to do with it, though he never said that. He usually just said that our relationship was weird and that girls shouldn't be that close to guys that they weren't related to or in a relationship with. No one else seemed to care about what I was wearing, except Alice and that's only because she was so into fashion, they had all seen it on me before.

"What are you wearing?" He asked me. I could feel it coming. Louis was drunk and he was a lot more outspoken than normal. I yanked him into the bedroom. He may not care, but I was so not about to fight with him right in front our friends.

"I'm wearing my pajamas." I stated. trying to look confused, though I knew it wouldn't work. One because I'm a horrible liar and Two because I knew he recognized the shirt.

"Don't look at me like that you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said. His voice rising in anger.

"okay yes I'm wearing Edward's shirt but baby don't get mad it's not like that. Edward left it over at my house one night we he had stayed over and it became mine." I said before I could think about what I was doing. Stupid stupid me. I can't believe I just said that. The alcohol really must be getting to me. Note to self next time your trying to convince your boyfriend that your wearing your ex's shirt is no big deal. Don't tell him he had stayed over and that's how you got it.

"Oh he stayed over and when was this cause I'm sure I had no knowledge of him staying at your house. I'm not even allowed to stay at your house." he was screaming now.

"Baby calm down. He and Meagan came over one night while you and Emmett went hunting and stayed the night. We went swimming and when he changed into his bathing suit he left on my floor. I cleaned the room before we went to bed so they would have somewhere to sleep and I must have picked it up and put it in my hamper. I just forgot about it when he left. And well you know Edward he procrastinates so when I realized I had it I told him to come get it and he just never did. So now it's mine." I said trying to make it sound as innocent as possible so he would calm down.

"I don't get it. Your mom flips if she walks in and we are sitting on the couch watching T.V. together. But he can stay the night. When I'm there she says no boys in the bedroom. But yet she can come home from work and find you and him in your room and she just smiles and him and says hi." I could tell by his face when he said this that it hurt him. He thought that my mom didn't like him but in truth she loved him. Not as much as Edward of coarse, but that was only because she has known him for so long and we actually hung out with her when we were together. I knew that she wasn't too happy with me not dating Edward but Louis was her second choice.

"Babe it's just because she has known him for so long and she knows that we aren't interested in each other like that anymore. He is like a son to her. She doesn't think of him as a threat and she doesn't worry about anything happening between us that's why he is allowed in my room. Now with you that's all she worries about." I playfully locked him in a kiss. He hesitated at first but soon wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we stood like that for awhile. Then when I could no longer breathe I pulled away and he put me down. We walked out of the bedroom and acted like nothing had happened. I knew this wasn't the end of the fight, and he knew that he would have to get over his jealousy for Edward if he expected this to work. Louis has seen how I acted with other guys and the minute they told me to stop hanging out with Edward they were out the door. He didn't completely accept it but he did still allow me to hangout with him, they even got along pretty well. We really only fought about it when something reminded him of how close we were.

EPOV

I listened to them argue. I was kind of shocked that he was the last one to find out. Everyone else knew, they didn't really understand why, but they knew it didn't mean anything. I understood, Bella and I are best friends and have been through a lot. I'm really the only guy she feels absolutely comfortable around. I knew that it was just a security thing, her sleeping in my shirt, kind of like a kid with their favorite blanket. It made her feel safe. I would've explained this to Louis but he didn't really like it that much when I explained things to him about his own girlfriend. I could understand that so I didn't press the issue. I heard her tell him about me staying. Ugh Bella not smart. Luckily she covered it up good. I nodded to Meagan to make sure she heard.

In truth I had stayed over by myself. Everyone in my house was sick and I didn't want to get sick so Bella let me stay there for the weekend til they weren't contagious anymore. Louis wouldn't have liked that though so it's good that she threw Meagan in there. I knew Meagan would cover for here because she kind of understood our relationship. She finally calmed him down.

"Babe it's just because she has known him for so long and she knows that we aren't interested in each other like that anymore. He is like a son to her. She doesn't think of him as a threat and she doesn't worry about anything happening between us that's why he is allowed in my room. Now with you that's all she worries about." she said. When he didn't respond I knew she had finally got him to calm down. They were probably making out or something. I shuddered at the thought. I looked at Bella as a sister and I definitely didn't want to think of her doing anything.

They walked out as if nothing had happened and we all acted the same. We didn't want to cause them to fight again. They don't fight that often atleast not in front of us. Only when they had been drinking. Other than that it was behind closed doors. They didn't want to bring any of us into it, that might cause us to pick sides and we couldn't do that. So we all went back to watching wrestling as if nothing had happened. I knew Bella wasn't really that into it, and she just put up with it for us. When John Cena came on she basically jumped out of her seat. I swear that girl is crazy. But at least it isn't as bad as the completely unhealthy obsession she has with Robert Pattinson. She has to go see all his movies the day they come out. Even if she isn't even remotely interested in them, she will pay the money in advance to go see the first showing of whatever movie he is in. Her newest obsession was Twilight. I knew she had read the books and was already addicted but when she found out the he was playing Edward she practically flipped out.

So we sat there and watched wrestling but I found myself not really paying attention. Something Bella had said to Louis during their fight was bugging the shit out of me. I don't know why it bothered me so much when she said that her mom didn't worry about me. I know that Bella and I are just friends and it's been that way for a long time. So the fact that this was bugging me just irritated me even more. Bella could sense my irritation and asked me what was wrong. I didn't know what to say cause in all honesty I had no clue.

"Hello earth to Edward." Bella was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry I must have spaced out." I said.

"Well I think I'm going to step outside and smoke a cigarette. Would you like join me?" She asked. Bella is the only one in our group that smokes so she can't smoke in the apartment. I sensed that she wanted to talk to me. Usually she just walks out by herself.

"Ummm sure I guess I could keep you company." I replied. With that we walked outside and went to sit on the stairs.

"Edward whats wrong?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could she cut me off. "And don't you dare tell me nothing cause I know you better than that."

In truth she did know me better cause that was exactly what I was going to say. I decided to go with the truth because I know I can talk to her about anything.

"Honestly I'm not sure. Just something you said to Louis when you guys were arguing is kind of bugging me."

"Oh I get it you didn't want to bring Meagan into it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have. I just thought of the first thing that I could that calm him down." She automatically assumes the worst.

"No it's not that. The thing you said about your mom not worrying about me. It just got under my skin I guess but I don't know why. Never mind it doesn't matter." I looked at her saw that she was about to protest but when she saw my face she decided against it.

"Fine. I guess we should go back inside." She said. While she flicked her cigarette over the railing. With that we headed in.

The rest of the proceeded like any other party we had. Once wrestling was over we started playing drinking games. Like beer pong, and shot checkers. Everyone get pretty wasted.

It wasn't soon that everyone headed off to bed. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice slept in Rose and Emmett's room. Meagan and I usually slept on the floor in Bella and Louis's room. But I wasn't tired so I stayed up a little bit. I was lost in thought when I heard their bedroom door open and Bella walked out.

"Hey can't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope." she said popping the "p". " Louis has that damn fan on so high it's freezing and when it turns toward the bed I can feel it blowing on me."

At this I laughed. Bella has to have everything to liking before she can sleep. She has always been like that. It has to be dark, pitch black almost, and silent. It can't be to hott or to cold. She sleeps with the same blanket she has had since she like ten. If she doesn't have this kind of atmosphere she can't sleep.

"Well you better get used to it or you guys could always get a two bedroom apartment by yourselves when you move in together one for you ane for him." When I said this she froze. I guess they hadn't talked about that yet and by looks of her face she hadn't even thought about it.

"Chill Bells I was kidding, I'm sure you guys could compromise."

"No it's not that it's just....I hadn't thought about moving in with him."

"Bella you guys have been together for a year. And you haven't thought about moving in with him?" I got a strange feeling in my stomach when I asked that. Almost like I dreaded bringing it up cause now I put the idea in her head. But I don't understand why. I mean I want her to be happy and Louis makes her happy.

"I guess I hadn't thought it was that serious." She said with a worried look on her face.

"You've been with the guy far and year and you don't think it's that serious?" Was she crazy or something. I mean he is her boyfriend. Meaning that they are exclusively dating. The next thing I said shocked even me. I didn't have time think I just blurted it out. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess I do. But I'm not sure if I'm in love with him yet. I haven't really thought about it." She got this look of confusion on her face and before I could ask what she was thinking we heard the door slam. Dammit. Someone had been listening to us and I had a really good idea who it was.

"I guess you better go talk to Louis." I said.

"No I think I'll leave one for the morning when I have things sort of figured out. I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I'll go get your blanket for you. You'll freeze without it." with that I got up and walked in the room. When I opened the door I noticed Meagan on the floor asleep and Louis wasn't in his bed. I look towards the bathroom and sure enough the door was shut and the light was on. I was sort of grateful that I didn't have to see him. Not doubt that would end in a fight. I grabbed Bella's pillows and blanket and mine as well.

I headed out to the living room and saw that Bella was already asleep. I gently picked up head and put the pillows underneath, then I wrapped her in the blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella" As soon as the words left my lips I understood everything that had been going through my head tonight. I was still in love with her.

**Okay guys so what do you think of my new story?? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know please. I'm not really feeling my other story at the moment since I got a nasty review from someone. Don't get me wrong I know not all reviews are going to be good. But that was just horrible, I know that not everyone is going to like my stories. But this was just plain mean. That review was helpful at all. So please I don't mind bad reviews, but if you could make them constructive. Let me know how to improve instead of telling me you hate it. I'm definitely not erasing it though I'm just taking a break until I can get my head back in it. Plus once I had the idea for this one I had to start writing it. So I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.............I do however own the characters Meagan and Louis. Who are me and this guy I had a really big crush on in high school...........You guys no the drill from me last story. If I did own Twilight I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing....................Cause why???? I love him!!!!**

**Ok now that's out of the way on with the story.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with the worst hangover known to man. Then it got worse when the events from last night came flooding back to me. Ugh, I will definitely have to talk to Louis today. But maybe after breakfast, a bottle of asprin, and a nice hot shower. I looked over and noticed Edward on the couch next to me. That's weird, I would've thought he would've gone to sleep in the room with Meagan. I wonder if they had a fight that I didn't know about. You for this guys best friend I sure do miss a lot.

I couldn't here anything so I guess no one was up. I'm the only person in our group that can stay up til 3am drinking and still wake up at 9am. Not that I liked it. Maybe if I slept more I wouldn't wake up with such a bad hangover. I guess I can't do anything about it now though. It's not like I'll be able to back to sleep. So I got and had breakfast. Then I took 2 asprin, and jumped in the shower. When I got out everyone was still asleep. I decided that it might help if made Louis breakfast. Just to soften him up a bit before we talked. So I got work.

I made eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles. I made enough for everyone to have seconds. Then I brought a plate into Louis. He was up when I walked in.

"Hey baby. I brought you breakfast." I said trying to look as happy as possible for him. Hopefully this will work. I really don't feel up to discussing things right now. No such luck. He looked up at me and he had the most painful expression on his. I almost wanted to cry.

"We need to talk." He said sitting up in his bed. Uh oh, nothing good ever comes after we need to talk. These were the same words that Edward said to me the day he broke up with me. I still rememeber that day like it just happened. I had just gotten home from going to get my learner's permit. It was January 29th. I came home to 3 messages on my answering machine. I had my own phone line at my dads. The first one was his normal message that he left everyday. The other to were a little more irritated and consisted of him asking me if I was like never home.

I called him as soon as I was done listening to them. Thats when he told me he couldn't do a long distance relationship. As I thought about this the whole in my chest ripped itself open and I started to have a panick attack. I covered it up quickly. I couldn't let Louis see it. Luckily while I was stuck in my daydream he had gotten up and gone into the bathroom to change. When he walked out I had composed myself. I knew if he saw me I would have to tell him. I wouldn't be able to lie to him because I suck at lieing and he would definitely know. I can't believe after all these years it still hurts me when I think about it. I know I'm still in love with Edward and I've tried my best to move. But honestly I don't think I'll ever be over him. I looked up as Louis sat down on the bed.

"Baby I can't do this anymore. I heard you talking to Edward last night. I know you're not in love with me and if you're not in love with me after a year. I don't know if you ever will be." He said. The same pained expression on his face.

"I know. You're right and I'm sorry I really tried, but I just can't give you all of me like you want me to." I said tear forming in my eyes.

"It's ok. We will always be friends and I'm here if you need me." He said giving me a hug while I cried.

"Well I guess I better head home. I need to figure things out." I said as I gathered up my things. I said goodbye to everyone and hoped in my best up old truck and headed home.

When I got home my mom was up and she was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette. She saw my face and instantly knew soemthing was wrong. I went and laid my head in her lap and cried. She ran her fingers through my hair like she always used to when I was little. She knew I didn't really want to talk and she didn't press for information.

I made decision to go visit my dad on the quileute reservation. He lives in Forks while me, my mom, and my brother live in Port Angeles. But his best friend Billy Black lives on the reservation and I new on a sunday when he didn't have to work thats where he would be. So I hoped back in my truck and headed over. I took me an hour to get there. I pulled up to the Blacks house and got out. I walked up to the door but before I could knock the door opened revealing Billy.

"Hey Bells. Here to see Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah I figured he would be here." I said smiling at him. I walked into the house and suddenly felt home. Billy and my dad have been friends since before I was born. I usually refered to him as my uncle. Charlie walked up and gave me a hug.

"Hey kiddo what brings you here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and see you." I said. Trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well Billy and I were just getting ready to fishing with Harry." He said looking down. I guess he felt bad for wanting to go when he didn't see me that much as it is.

"Thats fine. Is Jake home?" I asked. Jacob is Billy's son. We don't really hangout that much. He is a couple of years younger than me. But at this point I'll hangout with anyone. Plus is really good at helping my cheer up.

"Yea he is sleeping. I'll go wake him up." Billy said.

"Naw it's cool Billy I got it." I said walking to Jake's room.

I hadn't seen him in a long time atleast a year and a half. But he looked the same just bigger. I sat down on his bed and shock him.

"Jake get you're lazy ass up." I screamed. Nothing he just rolled over and started snoring. It was always had to wake him up.

"JAKE" I screamed while jumping on him. Bad idea, he rolled over startled and I rolled right off the bed.

"What?" He said still half asleep. Then he looked down and saw me on the floor. Realization crossed his face. "Oh shit sorry Bells." He scrambled to help me up.

"It's cool jake I forgot how hard it was to wake you up in the morning." I laughed remembering the few times I had tried.

"What time is it anyways?" He asked.

I looked at my phone. "It's noon" I told him.

"Oh shit I'm supposed to meet Quil and Embry at one." He got up and at that moment I realized how much talled her actually was.

"Damn Jake what happened to you, you're like a freak." I said.

"I'm not freak." he said sounding kind of defensive. " I just grew thats all."

"Yeah a lot." I said sizing him up in disbelief. I had never noticed how incredibly hot he was.

"Oh yeah." he said watching my face. " Like what see Bells?" He asked winking at me.

"Shut up Jake." I playfully smacked him on his shoulder. "Well I guess I'll go. Charlie and Billy already left and I didn't know you had plans today."

"No Bells. You can come we are just hanging out at the beach." He said looking disappionted that I was going to leave. "You don't have a swim suit do you?"

"Well actually yes I brought it just in case we ended up and the beach since it is a nice day, for once" I said.

"Okay well then I'll just take a shower and get dressed. Then we can head out." I walked out of the room and sat on the couch. It didn't take him long to get ready and soon we were on our way.

When we arrived Quil and Embry ran towards up quickly grabbing into a hug one after another. I hadn't seem them in so long. It was nice to know they still loved me.

I spent the rest of the day with Jacob at the beach. Jake threw me in the water a couple of times, and we got into splash fights. It felt nice. I forgot how good it felt to hang with him. He never judged me and I could be myself around him. It wasn't as effortless as being with Edward but I was pretty close. I ended up having dinner with them and then staying the night at charlie's. I have to admit that it was kind if weird. The last time I had stayed the night was before the divorce and all the kids were running around and screaming. Without them here it was way too quiet.

I headed back to my moms the next day. I get there around one and was about to make me lunch when my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id. It said Eddie.

"Hello Edward." I said answering the phone.

"Hey whatch doin." He said trying to sound as annoying as possible. He was really good it.

"I was about to make some lunch."

"Well how bout going out to lunch with me and Meagan instead?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't want Meagan to get mad I feel like I'm always tagging along."

"Hey it was my idea and plus we are outside already so get your ass out here." I heard her scream into the phone.

"Fine I'll b right out."

I bruched my teeth and walked outside. I hoped into the backseat of his car.

"You guys know I have a car and can drive myself." I said.

"Yes but we knew you wouldn't come if we let you drive." Meagan said

"Wht wouldn't I have come?" I asked. There would only be one reason and I could tell the were hiding something from me.

"Well everyone is going to be there and we knew that once you got there and saw that you would leave." Edward said. Damn he knows me to well.

We pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car.

"Ready." Meagan asked. I didn't have to ask what she meant I already knew she was asking if I was ready to see Louis.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

The lunch wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was kind of awkward at first but after a awhile it was like nothing had happened.I was glad to see that Louis and I were stil friends. Since we hung out with same people it would've made things ten times worse if one of us was still mad. It would've been hard to see each other all the time.

I went home and no one was home yet. So I went into my room. Grabbed Twilight and started reading it again. I've read like 20 times since I've had it but I never get sick of reading it. I didn't realize how tired I was til I started falling asleep. Then I remembered that I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past 2 days. So I marked my place in the book and took a nap.

I was woken up by my little brother screaming at me. I looked at the clock and it was 6am. I slept 13 hours. WOW. Well time to get up and take my little brother to school and then get ready for school myself. First day of college.

**Ok so I didn't know where to stop. But this seems like a good place. Next chapter will be her first day of college. Exciting. So please read and review. Let me know if you like or not. Tell me where I can improve. Also if you have any ideas for the story let me know if I like them I'll use them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update on sunday like I said. I've been busy with work and then my computer wanted to go and start messing up. It wouldn't play my music. I don't know why but I can't seem to write when I'm not listening to music. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight................................if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and writting..............*sigh* I love him.**

**BPOV**

I got up and took my brother to school. When I came home I got in the shower and started getting ready for class. My first class wasn't til ten but I was meeting Edward and Meagan for breakfast before class. Thankfully Meagan and I were both journalism majors so we had all the same classes. Atleast I was going to know someone. I left the house and quarter to eight. I was meeting them at eight at IHOP. For some reason Edward has some crazy obssession with IHOP. Everytime we ask him where he wants to go, no matter what time it is, he says IHOP.

I arrived exactly at eight. I turned my head to see Meagan and Edward making out in his volvo. I looked at them for a minute before Edward opened his eyes and saw me. I turned my head quickly trying to compose my face. I can't let him see how much it's hurts me that he has moved on and I haven't. If he finds out I still love him things will get weird and right now I need my best friend.

I composed myself and got out of the car. I knocked on the window.

"Get a room you two jeez." I screamed through the window. Meagan just laughed and got out of the car.

We walked inside and made our way to our normally booth. Yeah thats right we got it like that. We come here so often we have our own table and we can just walk in and sit down. Our servers name is Angela. She absolutely loves us. We are her best customers after all.

"Hey guys whats up?" Angels said coming over to our table.

"Not much Ang just grabbing some breakfast before class." I said looking up at her. Angela is very pretty though she doesn't see it. She is tall and skinny, but not too skinny, with brown hair. She has beautiful brown eyes, if only she didn't hide them behind her glasses.

"So Ang how is Ben?" I asked. Angela has had the biggest crush on the Ben the cook. He likes her to. How do I know this you ask? The both work the same shifts and we watch them interact. He gets all tongue tied when she is around and tends to be very clumsy when she comes up to place an order. It's so cute.

"He's ok I guess. You know we don't talk much." She said blushing a little bit.

"Ang come on we have told you so many times he likes you. Just ask him out already." Meagan said turning away from Edward to look at Angela.

"Okay how bout I help you out cause frankly this is getting ridiculous." Edward said waving for Ben to come over.

"Oh god Edward no please don't" Angela begged quietly as Ben started walking over.

But it was too late. Edward decided that this is what he was going to do and he is very stubborn.

"Hey guys." Ben greeted running to the table. "Whats going on?" He asked giving Edward a confused look.

"Well friday we are all going out and I was wondering if you and Angela wanted to join us?" Edward asked. At this Ben's face brightened.

"Where you guys going?" He asked.

"We were going to head out to Port Angeles and hit up some clubs." I chimmed in finally catching on where Edward was going with this.

"Well Ang are you going?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it." She said.

"Well I guess if Ang goes then I'll go." He said looking at her while she was looking down blushing.

"Okay well the Ang here is my cell number call me and let me know k." I said ripping a piece off of the paper mat and handing it to her.

"Ok sounds good. So can I get guys your usuals?" She asked.

I looked around the table and everyone nodded.

The rest of breakfast passed without anything exciting happening. The general conversation revolved around the first day of classes and what we expected to happen. I was probably the only one at the table that was nervous. Meagan is very outgoing and makes friends easily. Edward is well Edward I think he can get anyone to like him especially the girls.

After we got done eating and had payed the bill we walked out and headed to school. We met up grabbed some coffee from the tiny starbucks cart on campus and then Edward walked us to class. Our first class is college algebra.

I said goodbye to Edward when we reached the computer lab and walked in to get a computer. Meagan followed shortly after and sat down next to me. We got our book out and started getting for class.

"Oh Bella look he is cute." Meagan wispered to me as a guy sat down across from us.

I sighed ever since Louis and I have broken up all Meagan does is point out cute guys to me hoping one will catch my eye. If only she knew why we brokeup. But then she probably wouldn't talk to me if she did. I looked up at the boy and she wasn't lying. He is cute, blond hair with blue eyes. He had this sufer dude look going on. I recognized him as soon as I saw him. Jeremy something I couldn't remember his last name but I know he was in my guitar class last year.

"Hey Jeremy. How was your summer." I asked looking up at him from my computer.

"Hey Bells it was alright." He said smiling at me.

Our comversation was cut short when the teacher stood up and explained to us what we going to go over this year. After instucting us to open up the math program on our computers and telling how to log-in he sat down leaving us to work, I liked working at your own pace. I out my headphones on and started working. I guess I was really into quadratic equations because the next time I looked up Meagan was getting her stuff ready to go. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was time for class to end. I saved my work then closed out the program and got ready to go. We walked to our next class in silence.

They day pretty much went on that way. We had to other classes after algebra. We didn't talk much since the professors gave us work. So much for expecting today to be easy. We all thought that we would just get our syllabus and the teacher would talk about what we should expect this year. Then we would be done. No such luck. We got homework in every class. Edwards day was probably going worse.

When we walked out the parking lot Edward was already waiting for us. We talked for a little bit about our first day and then got in our cars and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quickly and soon friday came. I am currently being held hostage in Alice's room while she is getting me ready. I argued with her for about fifteen minutes before I finally gave in and let her play Bella Barbie. I was waited for her to pick out an oufit for me so I decided to call Edward to let him know that we were going to be meeting her.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Edward I'm just calling to let you know that everyone is meeting at Alice's before we go out k." I said into the phone.

"Sure thing see you in a little bit." He said before he hung up.

**EPOV**

I hung up the phone and went to pick Meagan up. When I got her house I went up and knocked on the door. She opened it to my surprise she was in PJs.

"Hey babe. You should get ready we gotta be at Alice's house in like half an hour." I said walking into her house.

"Well I thought that we could stay and watch a movie just the two of us instead of going out tonight." She walking into the living room.

"Well honey we already told them we were going and I really want to go. I thought you did to." I said sitting down next to her.

"I did but we've had no alone time since Bella and Louis brokeup. We are always hanging with her or with the others so I thought tonight we could hangout just the two of us."

"Babe you know Bella hasn't been getting out really since they brokeup she needs me." I didn't realize what I had said til afterwards. Yeah Meagan is ok with mine and Bella's friendship most of the time. But when I start paying more attention to Bella than I do her she tends to get mad.

"She isn't your girlfriend Edward I am and I get it you guys have some freaky bond and you care about her but this is getting rediculous. I shouldn't have to schedule alone time in with me boyfriend. Sometimes I think your still in love with her seriously."

"No babe you know I love you it's just I hate seeing her hurt." I said hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Whatever you know what I don't feel like going out tonight. I just want to be alone so you can go and tell Bella I said hi." She said looking thoroughly pissed when she said Bella's name.

"Come on hun you know I don't want to go out if your not there." I said pleadingly

"No I don't want to go out I'm staying here."

Fine let me call Bella and let her know we aren't coming." I said getting out my phone.

Bella answered on the secong ring.

" Edward where the hell are you we've been waiting for like fifteen minutes." She said as soon as she answered

"Well hello to you to. Such a warm welcome." I said trying to sound hurt.

"You know what I mean now are you guys on your way?"

"No we are actually going to stay in tonight." I said hoping she wouldn't press the issue.

"What?!? Edward this was your idea and the only reason I agreed was because you wouldn't let me say no. Now your flaking out on us?"

"Well Meagan wants to stay home and have some alone time."

"Umm ok well Alice wants to talk to you." I could tell she was smiling when she said this.

"Edward Anthony Masen. You get your ass and your girlfriends ass here on thirty minutes or I'm coming to get you." With the line when dead.

Meagan walked back in the room with the popcorn.

"So what do movie do you want to watch?" She asked setting the popcorn down and walking over to the entertainment center.

"Actually I don't think we will be watching movies tonight. Alice said we have thirty minutes to get our asses over there or she is coming here."

"Well you told her that wasn't goin to happen didn't you?" She turned around and looked at me when she said this.

"Well see I couldn't because she kind of hung up on me after she said it."

"Well then call her back and tell her it's not happening."

"Come on babe lets just go. You know Alice isn't going to stop until she gets her way and it was my idea and I kind of forced Bella to agree it's not right for us to back out." I said pleadingly.

"Either you call her back right now and tell her no or you can leave and go by yourself."

"You know what I think I will." I said.

"What? Your going to go just like that. Your not even going to try to get me to go?" She asked

"I've been trying to get you to go for the past 45 minutes. I'm sick of arguing with you about this. I want to go so I'm going. If you don't then fine stay here."

"But-"

"No everytime you say you don't want to do something I go along with you. And when I try to get you to change your mind you have a fit until I go along with you. Not this time. I want to go so I'm going." I cut her off. "So now are you coming with me or not?" I asked.

"I can not believe you I do not throw a fit. We have been doing what you want all week. I mean seriously do you really think I like hanging out with Bella that much? Umm no but all week we have been hanging out with her. I'm so sick of Bella right now it's not funny."

"So I guess that means your not going?" I asked.

"No I'm not going and if you go then we are through." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"I think you need some time to think and so do I. So I'm going and I will call you later when you have cooled down." I said heading out the door.

"Edward I'm serious if you go we are done." She screamed after me.

When she said this I turned around and looked at her. Sure enough she looked dead serious.

"Well then I guess this it then." I said. I turned around got in my car and drove off.

**Once again guys sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be them going to the club. I need help so review please and tell me when you think I should have Edward and Bella get together. I don't want them to get together to early but I do want them to get together soon. If you have any ideas for the story let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I figured since it took me song long to update last time. I'll give you another chapter. I got this idea from most of my readers. But I wasn't sure how to work it in. But when I was sitting out back at work tonight smoking a cigarette(BTW: nastiest habit in ever if you don't smoke never start.) it came to me. So I now give you chapter 4.**

**I do not own Twilight but if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now at a strip club................For those of you who havent heard I read it in a magazine today apparently he was spotted in a strip club. But then again the magazine also said that Nikki and Kristen were fighting over him on set because they both like him......Is it true I don't know. If you know then message me.............................**

**I'm so happy right now. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is on TV so I'm watching Rob.......................*sigh* I love him!!! I'm sad though because they just killed him!!!**

**Ok enough about my love interests on with the story.**

**BPOV**

I rode with Edward to the club. He was quiet the whole and I could tell something was wrong.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"It's nothing. It's just......"He trailed off.

"It's just what? Come on Edward you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Meagan and I brokeup?" He looked away as he said this.

"What?!? Why?" I asked.

"Well she was all mad because I wanted to come tonight and she didn't. She said that we didn't have alone time all week because we were hanging out with you. So I told her you needed me and she didn't like that too much. So then when Alice said that we either went there or she was coming over she got really mad and told me to call Alice and tell her we were definitely not coming but I told her that was useless because Alice doesn't take no for an answer. Then I told her I wanted to go, she said if I went without her we were over. And that's pretty much it."

I was silent for awhile. I can't believe they brokeup because of me. I feel so horrible, I have to do something. Maybe if I just talked to her.

"Bella I know your blaming yourself right now but don't this was a long time coming and I don't want you to feel that your responsible" He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"But-" I was about to argue before he cut me off.

"No buts Bells, It's not your fault ok?" He asked. I just nodded.

By now we were at the club. We parked and got out to meet the others at the entrance. When walked up I noticed that there was a new girl. She was hanging all over Louis. She had blond hair and was very skinny. Almost like nasty looking skinny, with these ginormous boobs. You could tell they were fake. I know that I don't really like Louis like that, but seriously it still hurts that he moved on so fast. I mean seriously we only brokeup like two weeks ago and he already has a new girl.

We walked inside and went to get drinks. I found out the bimbos name is Jenny. After spending ten minutes with them it was painfully obvious that her purpose was to try to make me jealous. She was would seriously throw herself at him and everytime they kissed or she flirted with him he looked over at me. Well two can play that game. I'm sure I can get Edward to help me.

I got up and walked over to Edward. "Hey whats going on?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just watching Louis try to make you jealous. It's actually very entertaining." He chuckled at that last sentence.

"Seriously it's sad. He really doesn't know how to make someone jealous." I said looking over at him.

"Well then should we show him how it's done?" Wow I didn't have to ask him.

"Edward you know me all too well. Let's do this!" I said taking a shot and dragging Edward to the dance floor.

All I have to say right now is thank God for fake because without alcohol I wouldn't be able to do this. I started grinding up on Edward while stealing glances over to Louis. I know it's kind of childish to be jealous because in all fairness I really wanted us to break up. But if he thinks I'm going to sit by while he flaunts his little blond bimbo, he really doesn't know me. I noticed that he had turned his attention to me so I started dancing more and didn't look his way once.

About six shots later I was reasonably drunk and I started getting into the dances more. I almost forgot about why I was dancing like this til Louis and his bimbo made their way to the dance floor. She started grinding on him trying to look sexy but really it just looked trashy. Before I could stop myself I turned around and kissed Edward. He didn't pull away like I thought he would. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss while a wrapped my arms around his neck and snaked me fingers through his hair. I felt the same jolt of electricity shoot through my body and I felt fourteen again. I knew I was going to pay for this later but right now in this moment I didn't care. I would save the pain for later when I was alone. With Edward kissing me back like this it was easy to imagine that he still loved me. Though I know he doesn't have those feelings for me anymore.

When we finally broke apart Louis was sitting down and the bimbo was no where to be found. Apparently our plan worked.

"Wow I guess we showed him." Edward said looking over at Louis.

With that I was brought back to reality. I knew all along he was just helping me make Louis jealous. That he no longer had those kind of feelings for me. But like I said before, when he kissed me like that I was able to imagine that he still loved me and I didn't want to lose that feeling. No longer feeling victorious over Louis I went to sit down. The alcohol was wearing off and the pain was coming. I took out my cell phone to check the time. Damn it's only one the club doesn't close til three and it's too early to leave. I figure I just had to make it an hour two seemed a reasonable time to leave. I grabbed two more shots. If I didn't the pain would come now and I would break down.

The hour passed pretty fast. It could be because I was trahed by the time two rolled around and I didn't have to ask to leave. Edward knew it was time for me to go.

"Bella come on hun it's time to leave." He said trying to drag me away from the random stranger I was dancing with.

"Okay Eddie." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to me. When he tried to pull away I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella what are you doing. We have to leave." He said trying to put me down.

"Carry me Eddie." I said holding on to im tighter so he couldn't put me down.

I heard him blow out a breath loudly and then he started walking. I didn't let go til we got to the car and he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to get in.

**EPOV**

Bella is definitely trashed I just carried her to the car for crying out loud. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunk Bella. After that kiss we shared I was so sure that she felt the same way I did but then she started drinking more and dancing with these random guys. If she only knew what she does to me when she acts like this. I got in and started the car. We drove in silence for awhile and I thought she has passed out. We were about five minutes away from her house when she finally spoke.

"Eddie where are we going?" She asked looking over at me. She is so gone right now.

"I'm taking you home." I said watching the rode.

"Why did you make me leave?" She asked

"Because Bella your trashed and if you didn't leave now that guy you were dancing with was bound to start feeling you up right there in front of everyone." I said.

"Eddie how come you love Meagan?" Wow I wasn't expecting this. "How come you can move on and I can't?"

"What are talking about Bella?"

"You moved on and fell in love with Meagan. But I'm still holding on to the past. That's why Louis and I brokeup. Because I can't let you...." she trailed off. I looked over and she was passed out.

I think was about to say she can't let me go. But she is drunk she doesn't know what she's saying. I kept telling myself over and over again. I couldn't let myself hope that maybe she felt the same way to. We pulled up to her house and got out and picked her up. I walked to her front door and let myself in. I took to her room and put her to bed.

"Goodnight Bella. I could never let you go." I said before I shut her door and headed downstairs. If only she knew how much I still loved her.

**So guys what do you think??? Love it, hate it, or just likt it. Let me know. Reviews make me happy. And they also have this power that makes me update sooner. If you have any ideas let me know and if I like them I'll use them and give you a shout out in the chapter!!!**

**Meagan**


	5. Chapter 5

**My power went out so I decided to write a new chapter. Thank god I have a lap top or I would be bored as hell. Too bad my wireless connection sucks so I can't get a connection right now without my router working. I am seriously over Florida and all it thunder storms. It's either raining or it's really hot. I need to get out of her. I got a lot of good reviews about last chapter thanks to Twilightlover44, BellaD, Authorgirl, and others who reviewed. If I missed you sorry, I can't get on my e-mail to get all the names. I just remembered some off them top of my head.**

**Song for this chapter is Jessica Simpson "Where You Are" just because I love it and it's what I'm listening to right now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I do however own Meagan(that's me) and Louis.................If I did own Twilight I would be with Robert Pattinson right now..................*sigh* I love him!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed. Normal enough but I can't seem to remember how I got home or what else happened last night. I was about to call Edward and ask him what happened, then I remembered the kiss. I was apparently really trashed last night who knows what else happened. Oh god I could've screwed up our friendship in the course of one night. I'm so not calling him. I'll just wait for him to call me. I really don't need to know what happened do I. I think whoever came up with that statement ignorance is bliss was on to something. With that last thought I got up to take a shower. I let the hot water fall on my body and wash away all my worries. We I got out I went and made breakfast. It didn't take me too long to realize that I couldn't sit around the house all day so I decided to call charlie.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello"

"Hey Ch-dad." I said. Damn I got to stop doing that.

"Hey Bells. Whats up?" He asked. he sounded like her was in a hurry.

"Well I was thinking that I'd come over today. If thats ok!"

"Well Bells I was actually heading over to La Push to go finishing with Billy and Harry. But you could come. Jake would love to see you. I'm sure you guys could hangout again."

I thought about it for a moment. Last time I went there Jake did a really good job in helping me take my mind off things. He could be just what I need right now. Though I don't really know him that well I feel like I can talk to him about anything. Also it's a way better alternative than sitting around the house all day doing nothing waiting for my phone to ring.

"Sure that sounds good I'll meet you at La Push. Is that cool?" I asked wondering if he was really ok with me being there.

"Yea Bells that sounds great I'll see you there." With that he said goodbye and hung up. He sounded honestly happy to have me there so I got in my truck and drove down to La Push.

I was almost there when my phone rang and Jason Mraz "I'm yours" started playing. I didn't have to look at my phone to know it was Edward. That is his ringtone after all. Of course he doesn't know this. The one time I lost my phone and he had to call it. I had told him that it was my ringtone for everyone because it was my favorite song. No else really calls me that often and I guess it made since to him that Louis had a different ringtone than everyone so I didn't really have to worry.

I took a deep breath before answering."Hello."

"Hey Bells how ya feeling?" He asked. For some reason he sounded different.

"I had a bit off a hangover this morning but nothing to bad. I just wish I could remember what happened. I really hope I didn't make that much of a fool of myself." I said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Well whats the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Well I rememeber us trying to make Louis jealous. Everything after that is blank."

"Oh" Was all he said.

"Oh god Edward was it that bad?" I asked

"No Bella you just danced a lot more and then made me carry you to the car." He chuckled at this last part.

"Man I was so trashed." I said pulling up to Billy's.

"Yeah you were."

"Did anything else happen?" I asked really not wanting the answer.

"Well not really I took you home and there was some drunk rambling until you passed out but thats it." For some reason he sounded like there was something else. But if he wasn't going to offer it then it must be bad and I'm not too sure I'm ready for that.

"Well thats good. Look Edward I got to go I just pulled up to a friends house I'll call you later k"

"Sure thing Bella talk to you later bye." and he hung up.

I got out of the truck and walked up to the door. It opened before I had a chance to knock. I looked up into Jacobs face. Immediately a smile spead across his face.

"Hey Bella. How you doing?" He asked while letting me into the house.

"I'm ok." I said looking around to see if Charlie had left or not.

"Oh umm Charlie and Billy left already. He said he is sorry he didn't wait for you to get here. You know how they are when it comes to fishing." He said sitting down on the couch. "So Bells what do you want to do today?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Umm I didn't really think that far ahead I just kind of wanted to get out of my house."

"Thats cool well the guys were coming over to watch a movie that cool with you?"

"Sure what movie were you going to watch?"

"Fast and the Furious 4. Is that cool?" He had this worried look like I wouldn't want to watch that movie and I would just leave.

"That's way more than cool. I love that movie." He smiled at my enthusiasum. I do love that movie. Vin Diesel is sexy, of coarse in my eyes he has nothing on Robert Pattinson who like an Orlando Bloon sunday smothered in Johnny Depp sauce. But he is still way hott.

Just then there was a knock at the door and before Jacob could move to answered it Quil and Embry walked in.

"Hey Bella" Thay greeted me at the same time.

"Hey guys" I said back while they walked into the kitchen to get the popcorn and stuff for the movie. When everything was settled we had two huge bowls of popcorn, 3 bags of chips, and everyone had a drink. We all get ready to watch the movie. Jacob turned off the lights before taking a seat next to me. Halfway through to movie I felt him strech and position his arm around my shoulders, smooth. I didn't have the heart to shake it off and oddly enough it kind of felt good to have his arm around me. Nothing to Edward of coarse, but still nice enough. So I just sat there with his arm around me. Luckily Quil and Embry were so wrapped up in the movie they weren't paying attention.

When the movie ended we watched another one. We pretty much spent the whole day watching movies until Billy and Charlie returned. They walked in and turned on the lights. I was in the middle of hiding my face in Jacob's chest because we were watching a pretty scary movie and when I looked up Charlie had a satisfied look on his face.

"Well hey guys whats going on?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows obviously trying to imply something.

"Well nothing really, just watching movies." I wanted to make him see the innocence of our actions so I quickly added "You know how I get with scary movies"

Just then his eyes flickered to the T.V. "Oh" he was obviously disappointed. It's that there is anything wrong with Jacob, he is a great guy, but he's younger than me and I'm still in love with Edward. Which Charlie doesn't know because he doesn't like Edward even though he never met him. **(A/N: Just to clear things up Charlie doesn't like Edward because Bella was living with him when they brokeup and he saw how heartbroken she was. Plus he didn't like the idea of his little girl being so in love with a boy at 15)**

"Well Bella it's kind of late you ready to get going. We can stop and grab a bite to eat before you head home." It wasn't until he said this that I finally looked at the time. It's eight o'clock I seriously had been here all day.

Damn when I'm with Jake time just flies by. I thought about this. I wasn't really that hungry from all the junk food I had eaten but spending sometime with Charlie could be fun.

"Sure that sounds good. I'll meet you at the dinner." I said.

With that he walked out the door and left. I got up and went to get my shoes on and get ready to leave. Jacob walked me out the my truck. I went to give him a hug goodbye and when I pulled away he kissed me. I didn't exactly pull away first but then all the reason I had said to myself earlier flooded through my head and I pulled away.

"Jake I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea-" I started before he cut me off.

"You don't have to say it Bella I get it. You only like me as a friend it's cool." He said looking down. For the first time since I've been hanging out with Jake his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake I wish I did." I said trying to make him feel better. He didn't say anything for awhile then he mumbled a goodbye and walked in to house. Great one more thing I have to deal with. I may have just lost one of my best friends. I got in the car and headed to meet Charlie.

**So I can't really post this til my power comes back on and I can get on the internet. But here it is. Thats 3 chapters in 3 days. I don't think I ever done that. Review please they make me happy!!! Let me know what you think, just so you know I'm team Edward I just had to throw in some Jacob drama!!!**

**Meagan**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I kind of feel like writing so I'm going to. I don't how good it's going to be but hope you like it.**

**I do not own Twilight I do own Meagan but not Louis cause he is this guy I knew in high school and the biggest crush on so sadly I don't own him and never did. **

**BPOV**

What the hell is wrong with me? I mean the guy I love doesn't love me he just wants be my friend, and the guy I just want to be friends with wants to be more than that. This is like a soap opera, I'm half expecting to get a call from Edward saying that he is having sex with my long lost twin sister that I never met. This made me laugh I mean that stuff doesn't actually happen in real life. Right as I had this thought my phone started ringing. Edward, oh my god, I just jinxed myself with that last thought now he is calling to tell me that! I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella whats up?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing I just left La push" I said.

"Oh" Was all he said.

"So whats up with you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to Alice's and hangout?"

"Sure I'll be there in like half an hour" I said and then hung up.

I headed over to Alice's. When I got there I just walked in, I've always just walked in her house but nowadays I only do it when she knows I'm coming over. I looked around everyone was there except Louis and Meagan. I know why Meagan isn't here, she hates me and doesn't want to see Edward right now. But I didn't understand why Louis wasn't here, he was always up for movie night, that's weird.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey Bells." He said pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

"Em....can't...breathe"I managed to get out as I tried to breathe.

He didn't let me go he just loosened his arms around me, something was wrong.

"Umm Em how come your still hugging me?" I sounded as confused as I felt.

"Well I want be your shoulder to cry on." He said matter of factly. Ok I know Emmett isn't the brightest crayon in the box but he can usually tell the difference between someone cry and someone not crying. Maybe he is losing it.

"Em I think your losing it. I'm not crying." I said laughing a little bit.

"No but you will be soon." Alice said looking at me with sad eyes.

I looked around to everyone else and they all had the same sad expression as Alice. I was starting to freak out.

"Ok guys I'm freaking out here will someone tell me what's going on?" I was so not int the mood for this right now.

Edward came over and took me in his arms making Emmett let go. "Bella it's your parents" he said will hugging me tighter.

"Seriously what are talking about. I just saw Charlie like an hour ago and my mom is fine why is eveyone looking at me like someone died. Please tell me what's going on I really can't take this right now." I almost screamed the last part. A part of me knew what they were saying but didn't want to admit that it could be true so my brain was playing dumb.

"Bella Charlie and Renee are dead." He said running his hands through my hair.

"Seriously guys how could both of my parents die in one night and they aren't together what are the odds." I cursed myself as soon as I said this, because I remembered Charlie telling me that he was going to my moms after dinner to fix her sink. Could this be true could they seriously be dead. I started sobbing as realization dawned on me. I looked at there faces and could tell that this wasn't a sick joke that they were trying to play on me. I sobbed into Edward chest as they explained what happened.

Apparently someone was trying to rob us so he broke in and shot my mom. He was still raiding the house as Charlie pulled up so he hid. My dad showed up and got worried when she didn't answer so he foung our spare key and walked in the house. He was shot as soon as he walked in the door. I couldn't understand why someone would do this.

Why was this happening to me. I don't know how long I cried into Edward's chest but I figure it was a good three hours before I started dry sobbing because there were no more tears left. Edward just sat there the whole time holding me while I sobbed. Wispering in my ear that it was going to be ok and he would help me through this. Everyone else was asleep around me. They had all fallen asleep with one hand on me. Under different circumstances it would have been funny to see they way they were all positioned around me. But I had a feeling I wouldn't be laughing for awhile. I fell asleep at about two in the morning still in Edward's arms.

I woke up by myself on the couch. I looked at the clock it was nine in the morning. I could here the others talking in the kitchen and I wasn't ready to get up yet so I just layed there and listened to them.

"I don't know what to do." Alice said.

"We just have to be here for her. I imagine she will us to help with funeral arragements and things like that." I heard Rose say to them.

"We should probably take care of everything for her." Edward sounded like he was had been crying. Of coarse he was really close to my mom.

"We should also stay with her until she is ready to be in the house alone." Emmett said.

I heard a loud sob come from the kitchen then Jasper wispering something to Alice. I knew this was hurting everyone almost as much as it hurt me. My mom was like a second mom to Rose, Alice and Meagan. We all grew up like sisters and treated everyone else's parents like our own.

A sob escaped my lips as I thought of this and Edward ran back in the room. His eyes were red and puffy, I imagin that's exactly what my face looked like. He scooped me up and sat me on his lap as I started to cry again. My phone started ringing and Edward answered it.

"Hello" he said. I could here the person on the other line but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Jacob I really don't think she wants to talk right now" he said into the phone. Jacob mumbled something else and then Edward hung up.

"He said he is sorry for your parents and to let you know that he is here for you no matter what. Also that he is sorry about last night." Edward looked at me confused. I just shook my head and started crying more.

The rest of the day was spent that way. With Edward holding me while I cried. Emmett was doing the same with Rose and so were Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper didn't really know my mom and they had never met my dad but I could they were just a broken up about this because it was affecting us so much.

The boys started getting things ready for the funerals. We wouldn't be able to get the bodies until after the autopsy and everything was done but it was good that they getting things ready. They contacted all of my relatives and everyone would be down in two weeks. That's when the police said they could release them bodies. My mom had left me her house and everyone was currently staying with me til I was ok. My brother was going to live with my grandparents so Edward , Alice, and Jasper were going to move in with me to help out. I dropped out of college because I wouldn't be able to work full time and go to school. Plus with all the classes I was missing by the time I went back I wouldn't be able to catch up.

I felt so empty inside. I was like a zombie, going through the motions of everyday life, but everyone could tell I wasn't really there. I just wanted to get the funeral over and get things back to normal, well as normal as I could get them. My parents were gone and no one could bring them back. I tried to be alone as much as possible. Edward wouldn't allow that though so he was always with me.

I was currently in my room laying on my bed when he walked in.

"Hey hun how you holding up?" He asked while sitting down on my bed and taking me into his arms.

I shurgged. I wasn't much for talking these days.

"Bells listen to me." He grabbed face and made me look at him. " Bella I love you and I know your hurting right now. But pushing everyone away isn't going to help. It kills me to see you like this."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him.

"Damnit Bella please talk to me. I can't take this" He looked so hurt. But I couldn't say anything. I looked at him for a moment and started shaking me, not hard though.

"What do you want me to say?" I screamed at him.

"I don't know just say something" He said holding me once more.

After I didn't say anything for awhile he spoke.

"Bella I love you. I always have and I always will, I'm here for you so please don't push me away." He said and then he kissed me.....

**So guys what do you think? Sorry for killing off Charlie and Renee, so please don't be mad at me. It wasn't planned it just sorta happened. So review and let me know what you think!**

**Meagan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm sitting on my couch and my friends are here being retarded. Men! Yeah I hangout with all guys so you would think that I would be used to it by now but not so much. Anyways thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter! I know I replied back and told some of you that I would update Thursday but I ended up staying the night at my mommy's house because she took me to the movies. We went and saw Star Trek it was pretty cool. Ok well here is the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight..................I do have a picture of Robert Pattinson on my desktop topless that I own.............He is yummy!!!!**

**BPOV**

I jerked back in shock. It was all to much to deal with. My parents are dead and now Edward loves me! He just kissed me!! I didn't know how to feel. On one hand I was extremely happy! But then I felt guilty because my parents have just died, I shouldn't be happy. I looked up and noticed Edward staring at me with a hurt expression on his face! As much as I am hurt right now I can't miss this! He loves me, I've been dreaming about this day it's finally here. I have to say something to him before he gets the wrong idea and leaves. As if on cue he started to get up off of my bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. I stuck up my hand signaling him to give me a minute to think. I was still in shock and it was hard for my brain to form the right words that I needed to say. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and let him know that I've always felt the same. But I couldn't so I just pulled him down and started kissing him again. I tried to put everything I couldn't say into the kiss.

When we pulled away this time there was a huge smile on his face. For the first time in weeks a smile broke out on my face. I broke down at that moment and Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me, letting my cry into his chest. I wanted to be happy but I still felt guilty!

**EPOV**

After I kissed her she pulled back in shock. I just stared at her trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She hadn't said anything for a few minutes so I took that as my cue to leave. But as I started to get up she pulled me back and stuck up her hand signaling for me to wait. I couldn't figure out if that was good or bad. I mean obviously she didn't want me to leave so that was good. But she pulled away as I kissed her and hasn't said anything yet so that's no very good. It was driving me crazy so I just sat there watching her as her facial expressions changed. They went from confused to happy to sad and back to confused. Then before I could say anything to her she kissed me. I now knew that she had been struggling for the right words to express how she felt. I guess she couldn't come up with any, but in this moment I could feel everything she was trying to say.

She pulled away after a few minutes and looked up at me. For the first time in weeks a smile broke out on her face. It didn't last long as her facial expression changed from happy to guilty. At that moment I understood, she was feeling guilty for being happy when her parents are dead. So I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

We sat like that for what felt like hours, and probably was, but I didn't care. I was so happy to have my Bella in my arms and finally opening up and dealing with her feelings. She was dealing with it before but not in a healthy way. She would lock herself in her room for hours at a time and only come out when she had to eat. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she was like a zombie. When was around us it was like she wasn't all there. The light were on but no one was home! She was seriously starting to scare us. When her brothers and sisters were around she was epitomy of strength. She wouldn't let them see her cry or even let the hurt show on her face. If it weren't for them she would've been gone by now. But whenever she would see them a little bit of life would come back in her eyes. I know they were the only thing keeping her sane.

After awhile her breathing evened out and I looked down to see that she was sleeping. It was only then that I relaxed and let sleep take me over.

I woke up to screaming, I got up slowly so I didn't wake her and went to see what was going on.

"Don't even feed me that line of shit" Someone screamed. It sounded like Meagan. I didn't know she was here.

"Stop being such a drama queen Meagan" the other voice said. That was definitely Alice.

"I am not being a drama queen" she screamed louder. At this point I was getting irritated they were going to wake Bella and she needed the sleep.

"What the fuck is going on down here?" I screamed to get there attention. They both turned to look at me. The look on Meagan's face was of pure hatred and the expression if looks could kill came to mind.

"Meagan says that Bella is making way too much of this and is only doing this to break us apart. I told her that she is just being stupid and that Bella needed to deal with this her way. She just doesn't want to listen and Louis over there agrees with her." Alice said putting way too much emphasis on the word "stupid". I hadn't noticed til Alice said something that Louis was standing next to Meagan.

"Oh my god so her fucking parents died life goes on. She just trying to make us feel sorry for her." She said rolling her eyes.

At this point the screaming started again and Alice looked like she was about pounce on Meagan.

"Jasper hold Alice." I said looking over to him. He moved to her side and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Now look Meagan if thats how you feel then leave. But I will not have you two screaming right now. Bella is sleeping and I don't want you to wake her up. Obviously you care nothing for the person you have called your best friend for most of your life if your not willing to be here for her when she needs you most. Everyone deals with death in there own way and-" I was cut off by more screaming but it didn't come from the two girls standing in front of me.

"You fucking think that I'm doing this because I want you guys to feel sorry for me. That's bullshit, I didn't ask for them to stay with me and I've been trying to get them to fucking leave for the past week but they won't, jeez I just want to fucking be alone I can't deal with this drama right now. Get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed at Meagan like I've never seen anyone scream before.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Edward I don't need you to hold me back I'm not gonna hit her." She said turning to look at me the best she could.

"No but I need you to hold me back." I said. Kissing her forehead.

"Wow the little really does work fast." Louis mumbled. At this Bella tighted the hole she had on my hands and kept them around my waist. I wasn't necessary though because I didn't have to do anything. Jasper jumped on Louis and started beating the shit out of him. I was shocked more than anything, out of everyone Jasper was always that calm one. Emmett moved quickly and pulled Jasper off.

"Thanks little bro." Louis said as he stood up wobbling slightly.

"Oh don't thank me. If you weren't my brother I would've helped him beat your ass." Emmett hissed at him with such venom in his voice everyone jumped back.

"So your going to take there side over your own brother's?" He asked looking at Emmett in shock.

"When my brother is wrong and causing uneeded pain to ones that I love you bet your ass I am" He said letting go off Jasper who had calmed down by now.

"Now as Bella said before get the fuck out of her house." He said pointing towards the door. With that they left.

Once they were gone Bella broke down again. I scooped her up quickly and went to sit on the couch with her sitting on my lap.

It was quiet for a moment while everyone sat back and let the events of the evening sink in.

"I can't believe them." Rose said breaking the silence. Everyone just nodded.

"Seriously the nerve of him calling Bella a slut when he knows Meagan is the slut." Jasper said shaking his head. At this comment my head snapped up and everyone including Bella looked over to Jasper.

He had a look of confusion on his face apparently not understanding why we were all looking at him. That expression vanished quickly as realization dawned. I heard him murmer "shit" as he realized that we were all still looking at him for an exlanation.

"What?" He asked trying to play innocent.

"Jasper whitlock you know exactly what now explain to us what you meant by that last comment." Alice said looking very stern.

"Ok well one night when we were partying I walked in on Louis and Meagan fooling around. Now before you all kill me I didn't say anything because they told me that it was the first time and it would never happen again. They had a little too much to drink that night and made a stupid choice. So I decided that I would keep my mouth shut and if it did happen again the I would say something to you guys." he gestered to Bella and I as he said this. "To my knowledge it didn't happen again and I'm really sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want either of you hurt." He expression was pleading with us to forgive him.

"Dude just don't keep anything like that from us again." I said.

"I promise I won't I can see now that my actions hurt more than they helped." He said looking down at Alice.

Bella was fuming beside me though she didn't say anything. She buried her head in my chest and started crying but this time it was tears of rage. We sat like that for awhile before Bella fell asleep again. I said a quick goodnight and took her to bed.

**So guys what do you think? I know everyone is excited that Bella and Edward are back together but would you hate me if I separated them? I have a really good idea for the story but I don't want to lose readers so I need to know if you guys will still read it if I throw in some twists????? Please do because it's the only idea I have right now to continue the story and if I can't use it I'll either have to end it soon or put it on hold til I think of something else and I don't know how long that will be. So please review or PM me and let me know how you feel. I can't tell you the idea because that would ruin the story but it has to do with me bringing vampires into the story so please I always love to here from readers and it's helps me when I'm having writer's block.**

**Meagan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's like 1:30 in the morning and I should be sleeping but I'm not. I just got done watching the MTV Movie Awards! Go Twilight. I believe they one in just about every category they were in. YAY!!! And best movie! It's awesome, I'm so happy they won. I want to thank all of my reviewers for encouraging me to go with my idea. Also for telling me how much you love my stories. It's awesome to here that you guys love reading them just as much as I like writing them. For this you guys deserve another chapter no matter how late it is. Also because I won't be able to update the rest of the week. My little brother is graduating from high school and I have work and stuff. So my week is a little bit busier than normal.**

**I don't own anything. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does and we love her so much for creating it! Also I love Robert Pattinson.............it wouldn't be my disclaimer if I didn't put that in there somewhere. LOL!**

**BPOV**

So much has happened in last few weeks I seriously don't think I can take much more! It's Friday and I'm getting ready to go to my parents funeral. It starts a noon but I'm getting there a half hour early so I can be there to greet everyone. I keep reminding myself that I have to stay strong. I would've cracked by now if it weren't for Edward. I took another look in the mirrior before heading down the stairs. My eyes are still all red and puffy, but really what do they expect.

I heard screaming as I started down the stairs. It was Jasper, him and Rose had stayed with me last night while Edward and the others had to head home.

"Tell her to hurry up we have to leave in five minutes" He said into his phone. The person on the line said something.

"Alright alright fine." he said and hungup.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh it was Edward. Alice is taking forever to get ready he said to just go and he'll meet us there." He said.

"Oh" Was all I could say. I don't really know if I can deal with this if he isn't there.

"Well we better get going." Rose said coming in the room.

We got in the car and headed to the funeral home. As soon as we pulled up the tears started coming. I blinked trying to keep them from falling but it was useless. Rose grabbed my hand as we walked up. People have already started to arrive and were standing outside. I walked up and greeted them. I got a lot of "I'm sorry for lose" and "your parents were great people".

Yeah like that's going to bring them back. I nodded and tried not break down. It wasn't long before the funeral started and the others still weren't here. I sat in between Rose and Jasper. Both holding my hands in a comforting manor. The music started. It was "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

When the song ended I couldn't hide the tears any longer. I buried my head in Jasper's chest. I keep thinking where the hell is Edward. I was starting to get mad. I he knows how much I need him and he isn't here. Stupid Alice is probably trying on everything in her closet. Like anyone really cares how she is dressed right now.

I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the funeral. I just cried and Jasper and Rose help me. Before I knew it we were at the cemetary and my parents had just been buried. I opened my phone to turn it on. I saw that I had three new voice-mails. I got in the car and we headed back to my house. I listened to the voicemails on the way.

"Bella it's Edwards mom. Him and the others have been in an accident. The car exploded on impact and they didn't survive-" I dropped my phone before I could listen to the rest.

"NO" I screamed. Starting to sob uncontrollably. Jasper being startled by my sudden scream swerved off the road and we hit a tree. I hit my head and blacked out.

The next thing I felt was excruciating pain. I felt like my insides were being burned. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I just layed there not knowing what had happened, or why I was in pain. I wanted to scream for someone to take me out of my misery. I focused on thoughts of Edward to take my mind off the pain. Well I tried to atleast.

I burned for what felt like forever. Finally the burning started to subside and I opened my eyes.

I was in a white room, a room I had never seen before, and I was suddenly aware of someone watching me. I turned my head to the right and Jasper laying on a bed beside me. I looked to my left and saw Rose. I shot up in panick wondering what was going on, and I was met with the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was about 5"4 with a heartshaped face and light brown hair. Her eyes were a stunning shade of gold I had never seen before.

She smiled at me and started to walk towards me.

"Hi I'm Esme" She said as she looked me up and down.

"Bella" I said staring at her. I was about to ask her what was going on but I got distracted by the sound of my voice. It wasn't my normal voice, no this sounded like bells.

My mind was racing faster than ever with questions that I had now answers for. Dispite all of the thoughts running through my mind, it felt oddly clear. Like I had more space in it or something.

I looked up at the strange women and cocked my head to the side on confusion. "What happened?"

"Well you and your friends were in an accident and I saved you."

"Then why did I fell like I was being burned alive?" I asked.

"Well I think we need to wait for the others to wake up. It will be easier to explain it to everyone at the same time." She said going to sit back down.

It didn't take long for Rose and Jasper to wake up. Then the questions started.

Esme explained that we had hit a tree and when she found us we were almost dead. She told us she is a vampire who feeds on animal blood. Normally she wouldn't bite a human but we were dying and she wanted to save us. She explained that the burning was her venom working it's way through our bodies and changing us into vampires. Then she asked us where we were coming from because we were all dressed so formal.

That's when the memoried flooded back. My parents funeral, Edwards mom telling him and the others were dead. Everything that I had forgotten came flooding back at the same time and I broke down. Only no tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella please. I don't know what your doing but whatever it is please stop I can't take saddness" Jasper said hugging himself as if he was trying to keep himself together.

"I not doing anything" I sobbed. "I just remembered that my parents are dead and so is Edward."

"Please calm down." He said while putting his hand on my shoulder, I felt calm instantly.

"Wow Jasper how did you do that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well he must have to ability to manipulate emotions." Esme said looking at us like it was obvious. Then suddenly realizing that we had no idea what she talking about she started to explain.

"Some vampires have special abilities." She said. "Jasper can apparently feel emotions and manipulate them."

Rose and I looked at Jasper who was starting at Esme shocked. Once we got over our shock Esme took us hunting.

**EPOV (So I was going to stop there but it would have been wrong because everyone would've thought that Edward was dead and I didn't want to do that to you guys. So this is Edward POV before the funeral.)**

I called Jasper to tell him to head to the funeral. Alice had spent all morning crying and didn't start getting ready til the last minute. I hated being away from Bella for a second. I know she needs me now. I was cursing Alice in my head while I waited for her. Emmett was sitting on the couch next to me staring off into space.

Finally Alice came out ready to go. We hopped in the car and sped off. I was in a hurry to get there so I could there for Bella. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the car in front of me had slammed on their breaks until Alice screamed at me. I swerved quickly trying not to hit them. But I swerved into oncoming trafic and hit a truck doing ninety in my little volvo. I don't remember anything that happened after that.

I woke up sometime later in a big room. I didn't recognize it, as I looked around I noticed it was a living room and that most of the walls were windows. I noticed a strange man looking at me. Sitting next to him were Alice and Emmett.

I was about to ask what was going on when he spoke.

"Hello my name is Carlisle. Before you say anything I will explain everything to you guys."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Ok so I am a vampire. I feed on animal blood. You guys were in a nasty car accident and I tried to save you. When I saw that my efforts would fail I decided to change you."

I looked at the others. Judging by the look on their faces he had waited for me to wake up to explain. I had so many questions but the only thing I was worried about was Bella!

I looked at the others "Bella" was all I could say. They got a pained expression on their faces.

"Edward Bella is dead." Alice said coming over to sit by me.

"Yeah we were watching the news before you woke up and her Jasper and Rose got in a car accident like us. They didn't make it."

With those few words my world crumbled.

**So guys what do you think? love it? hate it? let me know. Please if your telling me you hate tell me in a nice way don't scream at me to delete it. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Meagan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with moving and then I had some drama going on. Today is the first day in a long time that I've felt like writting so that's what I'm doing!**

**BPOV!**

It's been 50 years since I was changed. We just moved back to Forks and we are living in my dads house. I start school tomorrow! I'm currently sitting in my room listening to Simple Plan "I'd do anything". This is what I do all day, everyday. I love my family, but I miss Edward. Rose and Jasper usually leave me alone when I do this. Jasper has the ability to feel and manipulate emotions so he can't really be around me to long. On the days when the pain isn't that bad he can handle it. But those days are few and far between. It's worse being back here without him. Rose and Jasper haven't been doing that well without Emmett and Alice either, but they are handling it way better than I have.

"Bella" There was a knock at my door and Rose walked in.

"Hey" I said. I turned down the music even though I didn't need to. I could here her clearly with it on full blast, I guess it's just a habit.

"Well I think we should go hunt before school tomorrow so we were all going and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us?" She asked, avoiding eye contact. I usually turned down family hunting trips, but I do need to hunt before school.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay" and with that she left.

I finished listening to the song as I changed. I don't really need to but every once in awhile I get a fiesty mountain lion who like to try and fight back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When were done hunting we ran awhile so by the time we got home we had to start getting ready. I'm really not happy about going through school again. Ive graduated like 48 times aready. I know everything they are going to teach me and it's super boring. But it's better than the alternative which is being a nomad. Though sometimes I think it would be better if I just left my family. Then they wouldn't have to see me sad all the time.

"Bella don't even think about it!" I heard Rose scream from her room. Rose has the ability to see when a big change is about to happen. It's kinda like seeing the future only she can't actually see it she just gets this feeling and knows something is coming. She knows it's me cause for the past fifty years I've thinking about it.

"Bella seriously your not leaving" She said as she busted into my room.

"Rose I'm thinking about it anymore." I said staring at my the door of my room that was now on the floor.

She looked down. "Oh sorry. You know how I get sometimes" She said as she picked the door up and placed it back on the hinges.

"Yeah it's cool. So what is our story this time?" I asked as I finished getting ready.

"Well Jasper and I are twins and you are our cousin who Esme adopted after your parents died in a horrible car accident."

"Okay so same story as always got it." she laughed.

"True we need to be more creative next time." She said as left my room.

I headed down to the car and we headed off to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was sitting on my couch in my room listening to Debussy and thinking about Bella when I started to here the barbie girl song. Ugh.

"Alice whatever your trying to keep from me I don't care about so can please stop singing that annoying song." I said.

Just then she ran into my room jumping up and down and screaming somethings going to happen. She has been saying this ever since we decided to move here. I don't know why she bothers, I haven't cared about anything since I found out Bella was dead. But she still insistes on singing that song to hide her thoughts from me. You trying listening to that song for a month straight. It will drive you crazy trust me.

"Fine I get it you don't care. But you better get ready cause we are going to hunt then we are going to school. So get your lazy butt up and lets go!" She screamed.

I have no clue why she feels the need to scream all the time. I'm a vampire I have exceptional hearing. I would tell her this but I've told her a million times and she doesn't seem to care so I just let it go. I got up and got ready to go hunting. In four hours I get to start school again. Atleast it will take my mind off of Bella for a little bit. Although I think that everytime and it never works.

"Edward get down here we are leaving." Man she is the most impatient pixie I have ever met.

**I know this is kind of a filler but I haven't decided how I want them to meet again so I want to think about that first. Once again sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I won't ever take that long again. So read and review. Let me know what you think.**

**Meagan!**


End file.
